Dot HackGU The World R3
by OMEGA WEISS
Summary: R&R 3 yrs later new revision same old problems new and old members rated for saftey


Dot Hack GU

The World Revision 3

CH. 1 Welcome

A/N: Set 3 yrs after the GU vol 3

Kenny ran home from school and quickly jumped onto the computer. He recently bought The World Revision 3 and had it install while he was at school. Looking at the screen he saw that it was finishing up a patch. Getting up he goes to the kitchen to get a drink and comes back to find the patch finished.

"Finally" He says to himself as he sits back down and puts his visor on and hits the start button.

He makes his Character on the character creation screen. Playing around with the different options he eventually comes up with a look that he liked. On the next screen he had to choose his class the options that caught his attention was the Twin Blades, the Blade Brandier, Edge Punisher, Adept Rouge, and the newest addition to the World the Dualist (Twin Guns). Liking the weapon design and short description of the class he quickly chooses the Blade Brandier.

A popup appears changes made to character. A picture of what his character looks like appears and looks almost completely different than what he made it. "What…WOW! That looks a lot cooler than before." As soon as he says that he clicks accept. 'Create Name, Hm what to name him…' he thinks to himself when a light bulb goes off in his head.

"I got it now." He types in his name and clicks the arbitrary are you sure pop up.

When a voice comes out of his speakers saying. "Welcome to the World Genesis."

He then felt a sense of vertigo as his mind was sent into the virtual world. He felt his body being created he felt markings being made on his face. He then felt himself landing onto the ground. Standing up he opens his eyes for the first time since he clicked the ok button.

Looking around he sees a mirror walking over he sees himself for the first time. Looking back he sees a six foot tall person standing where he was wearing black pants and a black shirt with a red trench coat with black finger cut gloves. His hair was a dark brown and his eyes were a bright green. When a girl walks up to him from behind and pokes his back. Feeling the sensation of the poke he turns around and looks at the girl in front of him.

"Welcome" she says with a girlish laugh as she greets him.

"Uh hi" he answers back uncertain about what to say

"Would you like some help since you seem new?"

"Uh sure I guess."

"Alright here's mine and my brothers addresses invite us both."

Genesis pulls up the menu to send the invites he sent them to JIM and Elsa. Once they accepted they went to a low level area to teach him the basics. The area was Delta Shining Sins Dream.

"Ok it looks like this is a collection area lets get the three beast temple fragments." JIM yells out taking the lead.

They fight their way through the monsters to get the pieces. They make it to the temple area where the treasure is at in front of the beast statue.

"Alright Elsa lets finish this." JIM says as he pulls his scythe out

"Alright" is all she says as she pulls out a giant broadsword with chainsaw blades on the sides

She rushes Genesis from behind as he bends down to get the treasure. Sensing something from behind him he turns and just manages to get his short sword up in time to block the attack. Unfortunately though the impact caused him to fall down causing the broadsword to lower even more so. Silibus and Gaspard make it to the the temple they too were helping a noob out. They hear the sound o f swords clashing.

"Stay here alright well check it out." he runs leaving the girl with the beast player there

Silibus thinks to himself 'Man nothing's changed people are stilling pking noobies.' As he draws his sword a katana

They enter the room to see a single level five Blade fending off a higher level broadsword. The broadsword user was obviously more skilled but was still making mistakes a better player could take advantage of.

"STOP THIS NOW!!!" Silibus yells out rushing with his sword only to have the flick reaper appear in front of him

"Now what fun is there in that?" he asks with a sick smile on his face as he slashes across with his scythe at the young swordsman.

Silibus easily blocks this attack aimed at him,' all those hours playing with and against Haseo was really coming in handy now he, need to remember to thank him later.' He thought

"Demon Sword." He yells as he rushes the PKer slashing him multiple times before driving his sword down into the ground.

"Why won't you die." The girl named Elsa yells as she once again attempts to PK the noob who barely rolled out of the way

"What can I say I'm a MAJOR PAIN IN THE ASS!!!" he yells at the girl as he manages to get in close and slash the girl in the chest killing her instantly.

Panting heavily he looks up to see the guy in green come over to him his sword by his side. Getting back up he quickly holds his sword in front of him ready to try and fend off the stranger.

"You can put that away I'm not going to hurt you. I'm from the guild Canard we help new players get used to playing the world and I want to invite you to join. There are a lot of PKers out there and no one in our guild will stand for a member or a newbie to be PKed while were around. So what do you say."


End file.
